Tunguska
Tunguska is the fourth area visited by Crypto in Destroy All Humans! 2, and the home of the KGB. The area is infested with Blisk and Blisk Mutants. It is a snowy nuclear power driven land, covered in miserable people, army soldiers, and KGB agents. History In 1908, a large Blisk warship crash landed in Tunguska, creating a massive air burst across the land. Fearing for the survival of his species, the Blisk leader infiltrated the Soviet government and placed himself as it's leader after Stalin's death. Once in power, the Blisk leader, now going by the name Milenkov began to have his Blisk warriors either excret or create spores to mutate the humans into their soilders. Over the course of years, the Blisk had gained a prominent hold over the Soviet Union, had tricked them into transporting them to the Moon, and into helping them reconstruct their species and society. Shortly after agents Natalya Ivanova and Sergei had become aware, that something was wrong with the government. While Sergei was dealing with what was happening in Russia, Natalya inlisted Crypto's help in exposing the KGB and their plans. Crypto's arrival After learning of the KGB's plans to infect every country on Earth with Blisk spores, Natalya and Crypto infiltrated Tunguska to stop the KGB and crush Milenkov's plans. Shortly after arriving, Crypto and Natalya met up with agent Sergei to learn where to find Milenkov's plans. After a long and strenuous escape, Natalya enlisted Crypto's "services" in transporting the nuclear fuel rods being transported from the Frozen Lake to an unknown location. After discovering the secret radiation generators scattered around a strange tower, Crypto set about destroying them with the fuel rods. Shortly after, Pox and Crypto made a shocking discovery; the tower was actually a crashed Blisk warship, shot down during the Martian Wars and forced to land. After killing two Blisk warriors and a number of mutants, Crypto is called upon by Pox to destroy the Blisk base and wipe out their presence on Earth. Natalya then sent Crypto to protect and interrogate Doctor Orlov, a former Project Solaris scientist, on what it was and how to stop it. After retrieving Doctor Orlov's Blisk offensive based weapons datacore, Crypto left to save Natalya from being mutated at the remnants of the Blisk base. On queue, Milenkov arrived just after Crypto's "daring" rescue, to reveal his master plan to infect the whole planet Earth from the Blisk's true base on the Moon. Both Natalya and Crypto use the Saucer to travel to the moon base, Solaris. Areas Science Town: A town located in the center of Tunguska, as well as the only urban area in the area. The town holds a large nuclear power plant with a large cooling tower, several apartment buildings, stores, shacks, a plaza with a large statue of a prominent USSR figure in the middle, and two Landing Zones. The entire town is fenced-in, and the outside area is guarded by soldiers, suggesting that the Politburo consider Science Town important. Destroying the cooling tower in Science Town creates a domino effect, causing several buildings in the vicinity to implode, as well as creating small clouds of radioactive gas in the premises. Safehouse: A hidden, fenced-in house in the naval of the hills of Tunguska, used by Natalya Ivanova and Sergei as a base during their stay here. The house contains two cars and a pre-activated Landing Zone. Frozen Lake: A town in northern Tunguska where a small number of scientists live. Frozen Lake has small huts, warehouses, water containers, walled-in areas, and cabins scattered around. The Icebreaker and Doctor Orlov's hut are located in Frozen Lake. The name of the town is derived from a lake north of the town, where the Icebreaker docks. Icebreaker: An Icebreaker ship docked in Frozen Lake that was used by the Soviets to carry nuclear fuel rods. During Crypto's visit to Tunguska, he and agent Sergei are tasked with stealing the fuel rods and transporting them to the safe house. Tarkovskoye: A town west of Frozen Lake. Unlike most towns in Tunguska, Tarkovskoye is in a state of constant warfare, similar to Gouka Road in Takoshima. If Crypto visits Tarkovskoye, it is possible to see Blisk mutants engaging in battles with civilians in the premises, with soldiers and KGB Agents attempting to shoot the mutants. The Quantum Deconstructor Datacore can be found in the town in a small tree-filled area. The forest southwest of Tarkovskoye appears during The Abominable Yeti as the location of the rumoured "Yeti", actually a White Blisk Warrior. KGB Base: The KGB's main base of operations, north of Science Town, and below the Blisk Base. The base is fenced in and scattered with gun turrets, Soviet soldiers, and KGB agents. Only officers, soldiers, and KGB agents are permitted access, as scientists and peasants are shot on sight. The KGB Base contains a main office building and several bunkers. There is also a fenced-off gulag used for holding dissidents being executed, which can be observed in the area. Blisk Base: A Blisk warship that crashed on Earth in 1908 causing the Tunguska event. The ship was later converted into base for the Blisk. After the Blisk were able to go to the moon, the base was no longer useful, played the role of a decoy more than an actual base. The base has three spires surrounding a smaller, central one, and is defended by many Blisk and mutants. There is a simple anti-aircraft system, in the form of three Tesla Coil-like structures arranged around the base. The base was destroyed by Cryptosporidium-137, finishing off Blisk forces in Tunguska, although Blisk will still spawn inside the ruins of the premises. Nearby are three generators on the northern, eastern, and southern sides of the Blisk Base that power the base's radiation emitters. They are located in tunnels cutting through the snowy slopes, and are destroyed by Crypto with the nuclear fuel rods. Patrukhya: A very small village in southern Tunguska. The village only has two houses. It can be assumed that, other than Tarkovskoye, it is the only town where peasants live, although very few can be found here. The area contains a dissident home used by dissidents in What? Me, Subversive?. Kimbaherskye: A large village in southeastern Tunguska. The village is owned by the Russian Mafia. The area is guarded by Russian soldiers and the Russian Mafia, as well as White Blisk Warriors. Trivia *A fully-upgraded Meteor Strike can destroy Science Town's nuclear power plant in one blow while a non-upgraded Quantum Deconstructor requires two hits. *According to Natalya, the male to female ratio in Tunguska is greatly in the male's favor. This makes it very easy for Natalya to gather information from the male scientist, soldiers, KGB agents, and peasants. Category:Invasion sites Category:Locations Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Invasion sites